Iron fangs
by Erol carstein
Summary: in a world of darkness and death, a prophecy dictates that a hero will emerge from the shadows and save the world from darkness, but the hero foretold wants nothing to do with it, leaving all to wonder, what will happen next? a one shot, open for work
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one, the son of the sisterhood

Darkness, midnight, silence, death, these things are within all our hearts. No matter what we say, or what we do, we all have these fears, we all have these weaknesses. In the need to conquer these fears, the long lived royal princesses of Canterlot, Luna and Celestia, delved deep within the archives of ancient knowledge, searching for some key to conquer the death and darkness that we all meet at the end of our lives. For a hundred years the princesses searched through the archives of the royal palace, aided by the unicorns of the citadel, searching and searching for some sort of leverage over death. One day, deep within the bowels of the archives, they found something. It was an ancient tome, written on pony hide and drawn up with the blood of maiden fillies, and with it they found what they were searching for, the key to conquering death.

However, the gift of immortality came with a steep price, their souls, but the princesses where greedy for eternal life, and agreed without hesitation. When the princesses emerged from the depths they weren't the same creatures of serenity and light that had entered, but empty, soulless creatures of darkness and despair that shunned the light of day and consumed the life blood of the living. In the space of a single night the pair butchered their way through the royal palace and imparted to each of the nobles the blood kiss, transforming the once noble and virtuous ponies into undying creatures of the night, Vampires. The city of Canterlot followed soon after, and became a necropolis of the dead, the capital of the midnight aristocracy.

From Canterlot the princesses' new powers spread outwards, infecting the world of the living and shrouding it in darkness. In order to help them rule, Luna and Celestia took the most beautiful daughters of the realm and brought them to Canterlot, turning each one of them into a new, beautiful creature of darkness, the Lahmian sisters, who where only distinguishable from normal mares by their unearthly beauty and their violet eyes. With their new daughters, the princesses formed the sisterhood, and ruled Equestria with an iron hoof, suppressing all resistance and filling the lives of their subjects with fear. For over a thousand years they have ruled supreme, but all that is about to change. A prophecy has long told that from the darkness there shall rise a new hero, and he shall bring with him the light of day and bring light back to the darkness of Equestria. the common folk hold to this prophecy like drowning ponies holding to a raft, but it has been a thousand years since the prophecy was first told, and as the nights grow even darker and the flame of life gutters and begins to die, many are losing faith in their foretold hero.

≤ΘΘΘ≥

"NO!" he screamed, blood and tears running from his eyes "PLEASE FOR THE LOVE OF THE GODDESS DON'T DO THIS!" the Vampire before him simply smiled, revealing ivory white fangs.

"And what if i do young one? Are you going to kill me?" the creature said, its breath smelt like roses, sweet, yet sickly at the same time. The...thing...placed a hoof under his chin and brought his head up so it could stare into his eyes. "so young, so full of life" the creature inhaled, breathing in his scent. "i can smell the blood in your veins, i can hear it calling to me, singing, it's a beautiful sound" the creature smiled again, and then leaned in and licked some of the blood from his cheek, its tongue lathering it up. He shuddered, revulsion screaming through every fibre of his being.

"GET OFF MY SON!" his father called out, though he was cut off by the sound of metal cracking against bone. He looked across the small, blood stained room and saw one of the creatures thralls whack his father across the back of his head, sending him sprawling. His mother screamed and tried to reach for her husband, but ropes bound her hooves together behind her back and left her helpless. He saw the back of his father's head was cracked open, shards of bone thrust out through the skin, and underneath he could see brain matter pulsing with blood. He opened his own mouth to scream, and scream he did, long and loud and full of anguish and hatred for the creature that had done this.

Princess Luna smiled maliciously, savouring the sounds of her victims scream. Such, emotion, such passion, this young pony was perhaps the most delicious prey she had ever had the pleasure of devouring. She grabbed his head and forced him to watch as his father twitched and spasamed, slowly dying. "Such a fragile thing isn't it?" she said, pulling at the young stallions hair and smiling when he winced "life, it's pathetic, its flames can be extinguished so easily" she nodded to one of her unicorn thralls and he stepped forward, raised a hatchet above his head and brought it smashing down on the dying stallions head, causing an explosion of blood, bone and brain. The lumps flew across the room and covered the walls with gore, Luna and her servants protected themselves with magic to avoid any of the vile substance, but they extended no such protection to their victims.

The young stallion shook and twisted in her grasp as his father's life blood and brains came spattering down on him, covering his blue coat in red and patches of pink and his blue and white striped mane in blotches of crimson. He screamed once more and then gagged and began to retch, Luna laughed. She let go of the stallion and he fell forward into his own vomit, his eyes large and unfocussed and his lips mouthing words she couldn't hear. The stallions' mother was screaming, high, loud and shrill, and Luna found it to be quiet annoying. "Now watch as i kill your mother" she whispered to the shivering stallion, as he began to mumble prayers under his breath.

"_Goddess protect me, Goddess guide me, Goddess shield me"_

That one sentence over and over, Luna smiled. Once she'd said those prayers as well, praying to a divine being who'd never answered, but she was more than the weak creature she had been, she was now a goddess in her own right. She stepped over him and crossed to the middle age mare, who knelt on both knees by her husband's corpse. The mare stared wide eyed at him, herself unfocussed and dazed, she'd retreated within herself, and would never come back out. Luna knelt before her and stared into her unseeing eyes, their pupils dilated and large. She held out a hoof to one of thralls, and he handed her a knife, large, heavy and vicious. Luna examined the blade, enjoying the way the moon light, which fell through the holes in the ceiling, played on its silver edge. "Make him watch" she said, gesturing to the stallion. At once two thralls stepped out from the shadows and grabbed the young stallion roughly, pulling up from the bile and onto his knees, one of them grabbed his mane and pulled it up, pulling his head up and forcing him to watch.

"Say goodbye to mummy" Luna said, and then she took the mare by one of her shoulders and slowly, cruelly dug the knife deep into her throat. The stallion, only moments ago unresponsive, now screamed again. Luna smiled as she listened to the scream, it made a perfect harmony for the gurgles of the dying mare, who was drowning in her own blood. The stallion shook and writhed in the grip of her thralls and then, much to her surprise, broke free. There was a loud snapping sound and the ropes that bound the stallions' hooves behind his back snapped in two, freeing his hooves. Faster then she realised was possible for a mortal pony, he spun to his right and buried his hoof in the gut of the first thrall. He doubled over, folding in on himself and as he did so the stallion brought his knee up and into the thralls face, causing his nose to break with a crunch of bone and a spray of blood. The other thralls shouted out in a collective gasp of surprise and came forward towards the stallion, knives and cudgels in their hooves. The stallion leapt forwards in his own attack, causing the thralls to flinch back, they hadn't expected any resistance.

The stallion brought his left hoof smashing into the face of a thrall on his right side, his body spinning. The thrall fell back in a shout of surprise and pain and a spray of blood, cursing as he fell onto his back. The stallion finished his spin by leaping into the air, and out of pure instinct, lashing out with his right leg, which connected with the side of another thralls face, who also collapsed. He landed and launched forward in a bull charge at another thrall, one of only three left standing. He feinted to the right and then rolled to the left, spinning around and wrapping his hooves around the unicorn mares' neck.

Luna watched on with curiosity as he used the momentum of his spin to wrench at the mares neck, and there was a horrendous crunching noise of splintering bone as he snapped the mares' neck. As the dead body began to collapse to the floor the second last thrall dashed forward, her cudgel raised and ready to strike. The newly dead corpse of the mare was half way towards the floor, and the stallion kicked at its rump with a blur of motion. The corpse was sent flying forwards and its unicorn horn took the thrall straight through the heart, killing her instantly and causing her cudgel to fly through the air. As the last of Lunas servants charged forward, slashing with his knife, the stallion caught the cudgel in mid air. He side stepped the thrall and brought the lump of wood slamming on the back of his opponents head, causing more brains and blood to go flying and give the walls a fresh coat of paint.

Luna was left alone in the room with the stallion, all her servants dead and bleeding out on the floor, the stallion had his back to her. Without any hesitation the stallion spun around to face her and leapt at her, the cudgel descending in an arc that threatened to smash her skull if it connected. She watched placidly as he descended, the cudgel with him, and then faster than the eye could comprehend, she moved. The stallion could only gasp in shock as one moment she was there, and then the next she was gone. "good, your fast i can see" A voice whispered in his ear, it was Lunas. He landed, spun and leapt once again at Luna, who gave him a mocking grin before easily side stepping his attack. By now his breathing was heavy, and he knew he couldn't keep up this rate of attack for long, he had to finish now, or he was surely done for. "good, and again" Luna said, appearing behind him. This time when he turned instead of leaping for her he threw the cudgel, which Luna dodged. But when she'd dodged she'd taken her focus off him for one second, and that was all he needed. As Luna turned back to face him she caught a glimpse of the stallions eyes, bright gold and alive with hatred, and then he slammed into her, sending them sprawling into the congealed pool of vomit.

"JUST DIE YOU UNHOLY BITCH!" he screamed with raw ferocity, punching at her. Luna rolled away and then leapt on top of him before he'd even recovered from his mad punch, straddling him and pinning him to the ground between her legs. He struggled, baring his teeth; Luna smiled and showed him her fangs. "I'LL KILL YOU! DO YOU HEAR ME? I'LL KILL YOU!" he growled "FUCKING VAMPIRES! YOU TREAT US LIKE WE'RE SCUM! I HATE YOU, I HATE YOU AND ALL YOUR KIND!"

"You hate me? That's not nice" Luna said calmly, her superior unholy strength easily allowing her to overpower him. She leaned in and stared deep into his golden eyes, marvelling at how a creature such short lived could have such beautiful eyes, it was such a waste "you're a handsome creature, and fast as well, i'm impressed" she grinned maliciously "i'm going to give you a gift"

"What gift could you possibly give me that i could ever want!" the stallion growled, his breathing heavy as his previous exertions caught up with him, leaving him exhausted.

"oh, it's a very simple gift" she said, savouring the moment "it's just a little kiss" smiled as the stallions eyes widened as he understood the implication.

"No...No..." he whispered "no, no, no, NO, NO, NO!" He screamed, struggling against her grip uselessly.

"yes" Luna said, leaning in to his neck, her lips sliding back and her fangs protruding out from her gums, ivory white and needle sharp "and now...you're going to become the thing you loath the most" she whispered before she buried her fangs in his neck. The stallions' body instantly became limp, the fight leaving his body. He shuddered, both in pleasure and revulsion. Luna drank down the stallions' young blood, its rich taste filling her mouth. It ran down her throat in a warm red stream, filling her empty veins and arteries. As a creature of the undead, she had no need for mortal life; it was dark magic that flowed through her veins, not blood. Her heart was empty of emotion, she felt nothing. Not happiness, not sadness, not sex or passion, nor hatred and blood lust. Feeding on the blood of the living was the only release she had, and she shuddered in pleasure as she drank the young, vibrant blood of the stallion, it was rich with life. A low moan escaped her lips as it filled her body.

Beneath her the stallion could only feel a strange numbness as his life blood was taken from him, slowly draining out of him. From the numbness there were periodic lances of pleasure and pain in equal measure, which would course through his body and burn him from the inside out. His vision was growing dark, and within his chest he could feel his heart beat slow, its regular beat becoming slower and slower. His heart fire was guttering like a candle against the encroaching darkness of death, and it flickered and threatened to go out at any moment. Luna bit her fangs down a little deeper into his neck, and he felt such exquisite pleasure his heart hammered for a single beat in his chest as he gasped.

Eventually Luna retracted her fangs from his neck, her muzzle coming away red, wet and covered in blood. She stared down at the half conscious form of the stallion between her legs, the warm glow of his blood flowing through her body. The stallion stared up at her with wide, unfocussed eyes. She smiled slyly, raised her right hoof to her mouths, and bit into it, shuddering in pain as her fangs pierced into her veins and caused blood, noxious undead blood to fill her mouth. She lowered herself back down to the stallion and gently kissed him intimately, savouring the taste of blood on his lips. For a moment the remains of his resistance held firm, but then they were swept away under a tide of blood loss, exhaustion, and pleasure. She felt his mouth open to her, and then she spat the thick black blood into his mouth. He began struggle feebly, some part of his mind reminding him what was happening to him She quickly sat back up and covered his nose and mouth with her hooves, forcing him to swallow the blood, which he did, with a gulp and a gag.

Luna took the head of the stallion in both her hooves and gently laid her forehead against his, his breathing was hard and his chest heaved. He began to shiver slightly as the undead blood took its hold on his soul and began to change him, emptying him out and leaving his body as an empty shell. He shuddered one final time and fell still, his heart still within his chest and his eyes closed. All the while Luna held him firm, keeping him under her as the stallion slowly died and was reborn as a creature of the night. With a cough and a gasp the stallions' eyes opened, their once golden iris' now a deep greyish violet. The stallion stared at her with wide, confused eyes, his lips trying to mouth words but failing.

"You where once a weak creature of the living" she said, standing up off the stallion, whilst wiping her mouth clean. The stallion lay on the floor, his basic motor functions failing him; he was as helpless as a new born foal. "but with my gift you rise anew as member of the midnight aristocracy" she knelt down beside him and touched a lock of his mane, which previously blue and white, was now a deep grey. His skin was starting to darken to, the splotches of blood that covered him sinking into his skin and causing the grey to spread. "your old name has died with your old life, now i shall give you a new one" she placed a hoof on his chest, which rose and fell shallowly. "You are Strike and you are the son of my blood" the Stallions eyes closed, and he fell still, not even his chest moving as he breathed.

She stood up and made to leave, but as she reached the door she felt a hoof grab at her leg. She looked down and saw that one of her unicorn thralls was still alive, slowly be surely bleeding to death. "princess" the thrall whispered hoarsely, it was a mare "please don't leave me" Luna smiled and knelt down to the mare.

"don't be afraid my servant, i'm giving you one last task to perform for me"

"anything for you mistress, i am yours"

"in a few hours my son will truly awaken in this world as a member of the aristocracy, when that happens he will be hungry, and you will give him your blood, can you do that for me?"

"Of course mistress, i live to serve" and at that Luna smiled. She gently touched the mares' horn, and then she stood up and left the mare to her fate, to be devoured by her son whilst he was in his birth pangs. Outside the moon was high in the sky, the night smelt fresh and clean after the bloody stink of house. Luna opened her midnight black wings and took to the air, the house falling away beneath her. She gave the house a final glance and then flew towards Canterlot, pleased with tonights entertainments.

For hours afterwards not a single sound came from the house, it was a silent as the grave. Within not a single living thing moved, save for the abandoned slave who waited for Lunas progeny to awaken. Then, in the small hours of the morning, the stallion opened his eyes, sat up and looked around him. He had no idea where he was, or why he was here, and his stomach burned. There was a dragging noise and something grabbed at his right hoof, he looked to his right and saw that on the floor there lay a unicorn mare, slowly bleeding from a hole in her stomach, where another unicorn horn, this one just a stump, lay thrust inside her. At the sight of the blood he felt some sort of predatory instinct awake within him, a hunger to feed and consume. He reached out to her and pulled her closer with surprising ease, like she weighed nothing.

"The mistress commanded me to feed you" the mare said quietly, her voice faint. She bent her neck and exposed her throat to him, its white purple coat barely concealing the pulse beneath it. Without truly understanding what he was doing he leant forward, licking his lips. He opened his mouth revealing his teeth, and with a wet tearing sound a pair of stunted fangs burst forth from his gums, sending a mind numbing pain through his head. He could barely feel it however as he leaned in, he gently licked the mares throat, savouring the new taste of flesh on his tongue, and then he bit down, drinking his first meal of blood and sealing the blood kiss.

≤ΘΘΘ≥

Twilight's heart was thumping in her chest, her blood was coursing through her veins. She pressed herself against the wall of the building and leaned out around the corner, glancing down the street. She could see nothing, the coast looked clear. She slowly slid out and crept down the road, pressing close to the walls and sticking to the shadows. She looked around her, her heart still beating like a hammer. '_Please don't let them find me, mother of light please don't let them find me'_ then a shadow, darker than the ones around it, moved at the edge of her vision, it was too late.

Twilight reacted before she was truly conscious of what she was doing; abandoning all pretences of stealth and bolting like a hare. Twilight was young, but she ran with the speed all the speed she could muster, galloping down the alley way at full pelt. Her heart was going even faster than before, she could hear her pulse in her ears. "Oh sisters" a melodious voice called out from behind her "I've found one" Twilight squeaked and ran all the more faster, her legs a blur. Behind her the voice laughed, a graceful sound that seemed to flow, and then she could feel it give chase.

She turned right, and then left, and then right again, trying to shake off her pursuers in the maze of streets, but it was no use, the shadow was always behind her. She felt claws rake across the skin of her rump, creating shallow cuts that bled lightly and sent thin streams of blood flying out behind her. It served only to cause her to run faster "don't bother Twilight my dear" the voice said from behind her "you can't escape us" Twilight felt all form of sane thought leave her mind as pure bred survival instinct kicked in, adrenaline began to fill her up and push her beyond any boundaries she'd ever set herself. The world around her became a blur, she didn't pause to consider anything, only the need to survive.

She came around another curve and emerged out into the empty town square, lit up by the bright moonlight and abandoned and desolate in the middle of the night. Behind her the shadow seemed to fill up the alley way she'd just emerged from, sifting and seething at the alleys mouth. Twilight dashed towards the centre of the square, looking behind her at the alley. She glanced at the other alleys and streets that emerged out onto the square and saw that similar shadows blocked off her exit routes, walls of ink black darkness that rose from the earth like waves of shadow. In that one moment Twilight felt all hope leave her, and she stared on in mute horror as forms began to coalesce from the shadows.

Authors note: i'm not really sure where to take this, if anyponies got a suggestion, do pm me


	2. Chapter 2, the first to strike

Chapter 2, the first to strike

Strike slowly made his way down the simple cobble road, trekking onwards. He was completely alone, the only traveller on the lonely road. Over head the moon was high and bright in the night sky, its monochrome light falling gently on his skin. He rolled his shoulders and pulled his travelling cloak back into a more comfortable position, readjusting the hood so it kept his face covered. Under his cloak his wings itched with a dull fire, unused to being kept folded in for so long. He ruffled them so that they would begin to ache, he hated the sensation.

There was no wind this night, and the only noise was the gently tapping sound of his hooves on the stones of the road. Strike liked nights like these, when the world was still and silent, perfectly tranquil and serene. He'd been on the road for at least three weeks now, and had yet to find some form of civilisation. The last town he'd been at was Black ford, on the north bank of the river Reach, and that was at least a month ago, maybe even more. Strike never stayed in a town for long, always picking up just enough supplies for the trip to the next town and heading on his way, constantly on the move, he preferred it that way.

Strike was no normal Pegasus, he was different. Ponies always go on about how everypony was different and unique in their special way, but Strike...he genuinely was different. Whilst other ponies natural had bright and colour full skin and manes and tails that where equally varied in colouration, Strike was all grey for head to hoof. His mane and tail where of medium length and relatively straight, save for the occasional flick. His skin was a sought of mute grey tone, like dull steel, but it was his eyes that stood out the most. They where a bright, vibrant violet, the only part of his body that actually had any pigmentation, and he hid them from sight.

It wasn't unusual for ponies to be born with violet eyes, in some places it was common place, but it was his iris colour in conjunction with his skin tone that set him apart. Strike was...not of the living, in the sense that you or i would describe, but that's not to say that he wasn't alive in some sense. His heart still performed a rhythmic beat within his chest, though slower than most ponies. He still drew his breath from the air around him, inhaling and exhaling in the same manner as everypony else, though his breaths where shallow and his chest barely moved. He still felt emotion, happiness and sadness, hatred and pain, love and loss, but they were more of a backdrop to life, they didn't play any important part in his life. No, Strike was still alive...but he kept a dark secret.

Strike was a vampire, a creature of the night, a blasphemy to life. His existence was paradoxical, what is dead cannot live, but Strike was still half alive. Ever since he first awoke into this new world of darkness he'd been different, an abnormality, he was only half dead. Within his heart the tattered remains of his soul clung to him like rags on a beggar, destroyed and malformed, but still there. He was different from other vampires in that he didn't need to feed on blood as they did; he wasn't that far into the darkness. Within his gums where short fangs that where useless to him, they where blunt and stunted and whenever they emerged they caused a blinding pain to shoot through his head, threatening to black him out. Whenever he tried to use them they couldn't pierce the skin, they only grazed against it, causing vicious gouges and cuts that did bleed, but didn't yield enough blood to sustain him. He still had a vampire's unholy strength however, and could lift objects far too heavy for normal ponies, and could gallop for miles and miles without tiring.

Being half dead did have its perks however, the limbo between the realms of the living and the dead wasn't completely empty. He still had a reflection that others could see, but it was faded and at times disappeared all together, whenever he looked in a mirror he could see through his own reflection, like it was an illusion. And every time he did look in a mirror the reflection had seemed to fade a little more, becoming even more transparent. He could still eat mortal food, and even taste it, a pleasure denied to other vampires, but his sense of taste was as faded as his reflection. He could only taste things faintly, and sometimes he couldn't taste anything at all. It was a torturous pain, being able to eat and sustain himself off normal sustenance, but being unable to truly enjoy it, which was a pain in its own right; in his mortal life he'd loved the feeling of warm food in his stomach. He could still face the sun as well, and walked with his head held high in its light, letting it run over him and warm his cold body.

But Strike tried not to think these things for any large amount of time, dwelling on the past never brought anything other than heart ache and a sense of keening loss. So he disregarded his current train of thought and focussed on the situation at hand, for instance, he had little slash next to no idea where he was, he had a map that he'd purchased in Black ford, but it seemed disproportionate and inaccurate. He'd been travelling west for months now, crossing plains, deserts, mountains and valleys. There was no sense of direction on where he travelled, no final goal or destination he was headed, he was just wandering.

In the previous century he'd travelled far from Equestria, out into the east and into the realm of Cathay. He'd seen the mythical cities of Kaln, Orune, and Nippon. He'd walked along the jade plaza of Kartorn and marvelled at the sun setting on the red sea, setting the waters on fire, and dabbled briefly in jade lotus, a powerful hallucinogen that induced waking dreams, he still had some in his flank pack. He'd trekked through the Steppes, across the ice peaks and even been to the ash lands. In the ash lands he'd crossed the great plains of ash and broken bone to climb to the peak of krenturas and stare into its fiery depths, watching the fires of the earth bubble and boil. He'd collected fire rubies, emerald, sapphires and diamonds. He'd seen dragons battle in the sky, filling the air with great glooms of blood red fire as the fought for supremacy. He'd even seen one of the legendary emperor dragons slumbering in its lair, the creatures' great body steaming from the internal fires in its heart.

He'd been into the far north to the roof of the world, where the snows never melted and winter reigned supreme. And at the peak of Tornuldal he'd watched Aurora Borealis dance in the night sky, filling it was rich colours of green, blue and gold. He'd been far south to the burning deserts of Araby, where the oceans of sand burned fiercely under his hooves and the sun had burned him mercilessly, turning his grey coat pink with sun burn. At night the deserts which burned so hot during the day became freezing cold, and caused him to shiver and shake under his cloak. At night he'd also be haunted by unquiet spirits, desert ghosts that the southern ponies called the djinn, whose eyes burned with blue fires and bones rattled together under the scraps of cloth that still clung to their withered frame. Their voices rattled like the dice of dead men, and under the silence of the desert night, he'd danced with the dead and learned their secrets.

It was the cities of Araby he had been most fascinated by though, with their domed architecture, strangely dressed denizens and exotic scents of food and spice. In Bel-Alide he'd visited the ancient palace of the desert princes, an ancient, massive building made up of countless courtyards, promenades and audience chambers. He'd visited the cities equally ancient city library, and read through scrolls filled with the tales of forgotten heroes and old gods, of beautiful princesses and powerful weapons. He'd also read through scrolls of magic, spells and enchantments that could be performed not only by unicorns, but by pegausi and earth ponies as well. He had one of the scrolls with him now, an aged old thing that contained the list of ingredients for a pleasure spell, which was designed to heighten the senses and it allowed him to feel real emotion and properly taste food, he only used it if he had enough spare bits, and even then sparingly, so that he didn't become overly dependent of it.

Now he was heading west, back to Equestria and his 'home'. After seeing the marvels of the east and south, he knew that Equestria would be dull by comparison. But he had the rest of eternity to watch the world go by, and it seemed a waste not to explore a world too large for a normal pony to see in its entirety. His list of sights was relatively short, the citadel and palace in Canterlot, the floating city of Cloudsdale, the harbour of Trottingham. However he knew not to dwell long within Equestria. To the rest of the world, Equestria was known as the black realm, a haven of all that was evil and dark. A land of darkness where ponies where forced to labour constantly in the light of day for their undead masters and spent their nights huddling in fear around house fires, terrified of the evil that prowled the night outside. Strike knew that the claims ponies made about the realm weren't farfetched, after all, he was from Equestria, and he was one of the feared undead.

He made his way over a low rise, and in the dark night before him the lights of a town flickered, a beacon of light in the sea of blackness. Strike considered the town, noting how the lights in the streets were few and far between. He unslung his flank pack from his side, opened it up, and rooted around inside, digging for his map. He pulled it out and opened it up, revealing an inflated image of Equestria. He laid it on the stones of the road and knelt down to study it, his hoof following the lines on its surface that represented roads. He followed one in particular, a small red line that he'd drawn on himself to mark his progress. "ponyville" he murmured under his breath as he followed the line "from here Canterlot is...five days trek to the...north, up in the mountains" he gave the other lines a cursory glance, to ensure he wasn't incorrect, and then he rolled up the map and stuck it back in his pack, which he slung over his shoulder.

"if it's this close to Canterlot..." he murmured, his hoof moving back to his right flank to feel his crossbow, that hung with reassuring weight against his side "then Luna must be nearby" he said the name with both disgust and reverence. The Alicorn princess Luna was the one responsible for his ascension into the ranks of the midnight aristocracy, and he still bore the mark of her fangs on his neck, though they where well hidden under a thick coat of mud and grey dying agents. Ever since his ascension Lunas mark had hung over him like the cloak around his shoulders, a constant reminder of what he was and how it became it. Since Luna was the one who had sired him, she was considered by other vampires as his mother in blood, and ultimately his owner. The mark she'd given him had been one of the underlying causes for his wander lust, filling him with the urge to run, to flee his affliction. He started down the hill and made his way through fields that where filled with ripe crops ready for harvest. On the outskirts he passed an abandoned school building, its roof was collapsed, the doors and windows boarded up and the sign outside that bore the school's name was scratched and illegible. He gave the building a glance as he passed, and when he did so he saw the frozen image of a purple earth mare staring at him with wide and frightened eyes before she squeaked and ducked out of sight. Strike simply shrugged and moved on towards the town, from the building the earth mare watched him go, unaware that he could smell the blood rushing through her veins.

Unsurprising for towns this close to the interior, there were no walls. And as Strike moved further into the settlement, the shadows of the buildings fell across him and cloaked him in darkness, his cloak and grey coat causing him to blend in with the shadows. The town was silent and not a single soul moved through the streets, giving the town an unsettling eeriness. He crossed empty roads and made his way down dark alleys, not once meeting another creature, not even the vermin in the gutters seemed to be present. For at least twenty minutes he wandered fruitlessly, his searching turning up nothing but sealed houses and dust. As he began to give up and move on to find a place to sleep for the night he heard a scream coming from the centre of town, and against his better he went to investigate

≤ΘΘΘ≥

Twilight screamed as the shadows took form, swirling and shifting and finally dissipating to reveal the forms of four vampires, each with the glow of bloodlust in their eyes. The fact that they took the shape of her former friends horrified Twilight even further, causing the overwhelming fear to drown her. The beast that now wore Rarities skin appeared before her, a smile on its face, her lips peeled back to reveal needle sharp fangs. The mare had retained her coat and white and expertly maintained purple mane and tail, but her eyes, once a deep blue, where now violet and shone with unspoken malicious intent. To her right emerged Applejack, to her left Pinkie pie, and at her back was Rainbow dash. They closed in on her, each with their fangs bared.

"Twilight sparkle, it's so good to see you again" the thing that wore Rarities skin said with Rarities voice.

"It's been far too long" said Applejack in her southern accent. Her emerald green eyes where now Violet, as where the other threes, their former colours replaced with deep violet.

"I'm hungry, let's cut the crap" Rainbow dash said. She kicked Twilight in the back of her right knee and she stumbled to the ground, the mocking laughter of her former friends ringing in her ears.

"Now now Rainbow dash, it's not very lady like to play with your food" Rarity said in a mocking tone. She focussed her magic and levitated twilight into the air, so her hooves where just about an inch off the ground. Rarity walked up to her and laid a hoof on her chest over her heart, feeling Twilights heart beat through her skin. She felt the erratic, fear filled pump of Twilights heart and smiled. Slowly, she lowered Twilight to her knees; she then pushed Twilights head back to bear her neck. A shiver of anticipation went through the assembled vampires and Rarity licked her lips, gazing hungrily at the unmarred flesh of Twilights neck. Twilight closed her eyes tight shut and held her breath, waiting for Rarity to sink her fangs into her neck. But before she felt anything though, there was a collective shout of surprise and the sound of a heavy punch and a shriek of pain, Rarities spell failed and Twilight slumped to the floor, opening her eyes.

A tall Stallion in a hooded travellers cloak stood over her, his hooves raised defensively. Twilight looked across to see Rarity reeling backwards shrieking as she held a hoof to her face, black blood was oozing from her crushed nose and surprise and hatred were her eyes. A wind blew up from nowhere as she screamed and it caught at the Stallions cloak, revealing a pair of grey wings, a flank pack and a heavy mechanical crossbow. Applejack snarled at leapt at the pegausi, moving faster the Twilights eyes could follow. '_he's doomed, there's no way he can fight them off'_ she thought, she wanted to scream at him to run, but her tongue felt heavy in her mouth and she couldn't form the words. But the stallion spun around, faster than Applejack, a brought his hoof out, kicking her squarely in the face. There was a sickening crunch and the Stallion laughed as Applejack fell to the floor.

"WHY YOU LITTLE..." Rainbow roared and launched forwards, her wings giving her speed. The Stallion ducked down, dodging her attack as Rainbow dash shot over head and crashed into Rarity, who had just gotten up from the ground. The stallion picked Twilight up in one hoof, lifting her like she weighed nothing, and put her over his shoulder. Just as Rainbow dash got back up and launched herself at the pair of them the stranger opened his wings and leapt upwards, his legs beneath him. As Rainbow flew underneath them he kicked downwards. Pushing Dash into the ground and using her as a spring board to launch himself higher, his wings began to beat through the air and they rose up above the square and into the night sky.

"Are you ok?" he asked, his voice deep, Twilight managed a mute nod, still not sure what was going on. "Where's your home?" he asked, and Twilight pointed to the library, off towards the river, he nodded and turned in that direction. For a brief second Twilight felt her heart soar, and she felt like she wasn't going to die, but then she saw a bolt of blue rocket towards them and her heart sank again. She was going to die tonight, her and the mysterious stallion who'd just saved her life, it was unfair. The stallions must have seen Dash on their tail to, because his wings began to beat faster and he picked up speed, streaking through the sky, below them Twilights home got closer, maybe they would make it. They were so close, only twenty meters away. Twilight could see he was angling for her top most window, the only one in the whole building that wasn't boarded up.

Rainbow dash was on them before Twilight even knew it, slamming into the stallions back. "NOPONY IS FASTER THE ME YOU IDIOT!" she cried, laughing manically. She then grabbed on one of the stallions wings and slowly, mercilessly, twisted at it. There was a brutal snapping noise and the stallions' wing broke, causing him to shout out in pain.

Fifteen meters to go.

He spun round and kicked Rainbow dash in the face, sending blood flying with a sickening crunch. Rainbow dash yelped in pain.

Ten meters.

The stallion grabbed the heavy duty crossbow from his flank and took it in both his hooves; he flicked at a switch at the two arms that where folded into its sides sprang open and locked with a clicking sound, signalling it was ready to fire.

Five meters.

Twilight realised that they were going to smash through the glass in the window pane; she brought her hooves to her face to shield herself. The Stallion took a bead on Rainbow dashes chest and pulled the trigger, sending a bolt shooting out to take dash straight in the chest.

CRASH

As they smashed through the glass of the window a shrill, unnatural scream sounded out as Rainbow dash died. They hit the floor boards hard and Twilight screamed in pain and fear as the rolled across them, splinters of wood sticking into her coat. As they slid to a halt she looked up to see Rainbow dash following them through the window, but then she noticed the crossbow bolt in her chest. As Dash crossed the fresh hold into the building she began to crumble, and with an unearthly scream she dissipated into a cloud of dust that rolled over them, blanketing them in Rainbows remains. The stallion stood up, picked Twilight up from his shoulder and gently laid her on the floor before crossing over to one of the walls and pulling a heavy bookcase in front of the window, blocking off the way into the building.

"Who are you?" she asked the Stallion, feeling the hairs on the back of her neck stand up. "What did you just do?" she gestured to the dust around her. The stranger checked the bookcase was firmly in place before turning to look at her, Twilight gasped and recoiled pressing herself into wall when she saw he had a pair of bright violet eyes.

"I'm Strike" he said, he knelt down and scooped up some of the fine dust "and i just saved your life"


	3. Chapter 3, A cure

Chapter 3, A stark life

Twilight sat in the chair with her knees up by her chest, her arms wrapped around them as she stared in a mixture of fear and natural curiosity at the vampire before her. Strike was kneeling on his haunches by the fire, stirring the flames with the poker. He'd lit the fire an hour ago and hadn't left its light since; he'd just knelt before it and stared into the flames, like he was watching for something. Twilight watched the way the light played with the features on his face, the way it picked out every cracked line of dry skin, and pooled shadows in the hollows of his cheek. The light made his grey coat seem to stand out, the monotone grey acting like a blank canvas so that the flames painted his coat a bright orange. The only thing that didn't change where his bright violet eyes that seemed to burn with their own terrible fire, their depths seeming bottomless.

"What..." she managed in a tiny voice, barely audible above the crackle of the flames. She wrapped herself up tighter, pressing back into the overstuffed chair "What are you going to do with me?" she asked, the fear falling through and making every word sound like she was pleading. Twilight knew that was bad, vampires fed on the fear and misery of the living "are you going to eat me?" Strike didn't even turn his gaze from the fire; instead he stood up and began to move towards her. Twilight squeaked and pulled her head down, hiding in her tight ball. Strikes shadow passed over her and she waited for him to sink his fangs into her neck, she whimpered. But after thirty seconds nothing happened, and she looked up from her ball to see he had pulled more of the books from the shelves and was feeding the fire with their pages, balling each one of and chucking it in. Twilight couldn't help but wince as she watched the books burn, as the knowledge they held was lost. But then she remembered that nopony had used the library in years, not since the old master had died, and most of the books where to old and crumbly to be read. "Are you going to tell me?" she asked, but still no reply, so Twilight fell silent.

After what seemed like an age Strike stood up again and stretched, his wings coming out from beneath his cloak and expanding out to their full length, each feather was as grey as the rest of Strikes body. As he stretched Twilight noticed Strike was covered in scars, his body criss-crossed with lines like a lattice work. They ran round him in circles like rings and slashed across him like snakes. Some of them came from sword wounds; others looked like he'd been stabbed. There where patches of his coat where whole areas of his body where just a mass of scar tissue, areas where he'd been burned or lost skin by some other means. He grunted and gestured for Twilight to follow him; she nodded meekly and got out of the chair. '_He's going to eat me now, he's going to drag me into the darkness and listen to me scream' _but instead Strike opened his mouth and said "Do you have any pots?" Twilight blinked as her brain processed the fact she wasn't being messily devoured.

"Pardon?"

"Do you have any pots? You know, like cooking pots. Or anything like a test tube or a small sack. Something that can hold stuff?" Twilight blinked again, Strike just watched her, his face blank.

"Erm... i have test tubes, if that's ok?" she said hesitantly, wary of the creature. What did he want with a pot? Was he going to cook her like a troll in a scary bed time story?

"Great, could you fetch me..." he paused and his brow furrowed as he thought for a moment "five, could you get me five?" Twilight nodded and turned around, making her way towards the basement door "oh, and a brush, if that's ok?" he called after her. Twilight opened the door to the basement and looked down the stone flight of stairs that went downwards into the dark.

"Are they down here?" Strikes voice came from behind her, Twilight jumped out of her skin, she hadn't even heard him come up behind her. She turned her head and found herself staring into his violet eyes. For a moment she thought he was staring at her, and she felt an uneasiness rising in her stomach. But then Strike blinked and she realised he was looking past her into the shadows in the basement. "It's pretty dark, let me get a light" he crossed over to the fire and pulled out one of the burning sticks. Only the head was lit, so it made the perfect torch, and he crossed back over her and gently pushed past her through the cramped door way and descended down the stairs. Twilight stared down after him, tempted to close the door and lock him down there, but then Strikes voice floated up to her. "It's all cabinets, i don't know where anything is, can you show me?"He asked. Twilight felt the fear rise in her throat, it tasted like bile. But she began to go down the steps and emerged at the bottom to see Strike staring puzzled at line of cabinets that lined the wall at the tables covered in beakers and half complete experiments, seemingly oblivious to her. '_If he's going to eat me, now's the time'_ Twilight most certainly didn't want to get eaten, but the Pegasus was at least half again her size, he could easily over power her. So she went to the middle cabinet and opened it up, revealing row upon row of polished glass test tubes that glowed in the light of the torch. "Cheers, could you grab 'em for me? And a brush to" Strike said, looking around the room. "what is a mare like you doing with all this lab equipment?" he stepped up to one of the benches and picked up a half full conical flask filled with a deep purple liquid, he sniffed it and mad a face, his tongue poking out the side of his mouth, if Twilight didn't been filled with a heart rending sense of fear she would have laughed. "hawthorn and devils bane extract, are you serious?" he checked all the over experiments, giving each flask a sniff and grimacing at the scents of the contents "worm wood, hawthorn, beach blood, night oak, GARLIC! You've got an arsenal down here" he gave Twilight a smile and a wink "looks like I'll have to be extra careful around you" he chuckled to himself, Twilight felt the fear run down her spine and make her tail twitch, if Strike could sense her fear, he gave no indication. As they made to leave Strike paused and picked up a conical flask from one of the benches that was labelled "black haze" he slid it under his cloak and it vanished.

Once they'd retrieved the equipment from the lab in the basement Strike led her up the stairs, passed her bed room and up to the top floor, to the room where dash had died. Strike didn't seem to have any qualms with walking over Rainbows ashes, but Twilight couldn't bring herself to enter the room where her former friend and turned to dust before her very eyes, Strike seemed to sense this. "If you don't want to come in, just leave the stuff by the door" he took a test tube from her and knelt down in the ashes, scooping it up and pouring the fine grains into the tube until it was filled to the brim. Though the room filled Twilight with a sickening sense of revulsion and nausea, she forced herself to watch as Strike filled one tube and capped it with some cloth he tore off his cloak. He repeated the process again with the second tube, scooping up dust and pouring it in before capping it. By the time he'd finished the third tube Twilight had worked up the courage to ask him what he was doing.

"I'm collecting up my sisters ashes" he told her without turning to face her, starting on the fourth tube.

"But Dash wasn't your sister, and you where the one who killed her" Twilight shook her head, it didn't make any sense.

"She was my sister through blood, she was taken by Luna, the same as me" Strike scooped up more dust.

"So why are you collecting her ashes?"

"So i can take them to the crypt of course. She may have tried to kill us, but she was my sister, i have to give her the correct burial rights"

"Burial rights? And what do you mean '_same as me'_?"

"When a vampire dies the ashes are taken to a crypt and buried with a vial of blood to feed the spirit and something from their mortal life to allow their entry into the graveyard"

"..." Twilight remained silent, this was new to her "and, that last part?" Strike paused and his shoulders tensed.

"She was my sister through blood" he said finally.

"You said she was taken by Luna, the same as you" Twilight knew that was impossible, Luna only took mares and fillies as her handmaidens; she had no need for immortal warriors.

"Luna...changed me...she was the one who gave me the red kiss" Strike stopped the fourth tube and began on the fifth "she's my blood mother, i'm her son"

"The sisterhood is all female, there are no sons"

"Why do you think i'm here and not in the palace then?" Strike finished the final tube and corked it up before gathering up the others in his hooves "the sisterhood had no sons, so i was left to fend for myself. Vampires are like beasts, we despise weakness, and to my sisters there is nothing weaker then the male mind" Strike shrugged with an air of indifference "sometimes i guess their right, it's so obvious sometimes. How many queens have ever started a war? How many mares have ruined marriages or committed rape or torture? No, when it all comes down to it males are a violent and aggressive species, prone to succumbing to base desires and unable of logical thought. Luna was probably right to only pick females" he pushed past Twilight and went back down the stairs "but i still don't know why she picked me"

≤ΘΘΘ≥

Strike sat in front of the fire and went through the contents of his pack, pulling out multiple bits-and-bobs as he got comfortable for the night. In the chair over to his right the mare called Twilight was constantly watching him with her wide eyes, she stank of fear. Strike could hear the blood rushing through her veins, the pound of her heat beat. He could smell it, and it called out to the beast within him, tempting him to succumb and feed on the helpless mare in his possession. Strike was made of stronger stuff however, and the call of blood went unheeded as he pulled out several flasks and pouches filled with crushed herbs and other materials. "Twilight, can you go downstairs and get me one of your boiling pots?" he asked, the smell of her fear was working its way up his nostrils and was beginning to make him sick, he needed so excuse to get her out of the room before he got ill. Twilight gave him a frightened nod and slid out of the chair and went over to the basement door, quickly vanishing through it. Strike breathe a sigh of relief.

To be honest he wasn't surprised by Twilights fear, he'd been in similar situations before. It was the same everywhere he went, ponies would get one look of his eyes and bar their doors and pray he would go away, sometimes they even attacked him. He guessed that was pretty normal, if he was in a life threatening situation that involved a creature who could drain his body and leave behind nothing but a pale corpse and some minor blood stains, he would be pretty scared too. Strike knew he probably wouldn't get a warm reception from the other residents of the town when the sun rose tomorrow, so he would take this opportunity now to stock up and get going. Twilight reappeared from the basement with a glass boiling pot that she meekly handed over before going to sit back in her overstuffed chair and curl up into her ball, suddenly Strike found the air of fear suffocating, he couldn't take it another minute. "I'm not going to eat you"

Twilight stared at him wide eyed "...what?"

"I said, i'm not going to eat you"

"Why?"

"Because i'm just not, ok?" Strike pulled out a hunting knife from the pack and Twilight pushed back into the chair. He sighed in exasperation and picked up one of the bags, this one was labelled 'High glade'. He opened it up and pulled out several long stalks of what appeared to be grass, they smelt of summer and morning dew. He placed them on a book he was using as an impromptu chopping board and began dicing the plants up into small slices, which he then placed in the pot, Twilight watched him work. After about five minutes she raised her voice.

"What are you doing?"

"It's a potion, wanna see?" Strike picked up the scroll that had the recipe for the potion on it and leaned across to Twilight, handing it over to her. She took it and began to read through the list, when she read more of the 'choice' items necessary her eyes went even wider.

"This is...this uses blood" she managed, looking at him with renewed fear; the stink was even stronger than before. "and hawthorn and salnide and raego" she handed the scroll back to him, her hoof shaking so badly he had to hold it still to pluck the recipe from her grasp.

"I got it from the far south, in Bel-Alide, they tend to use some weird stuff in their potions" he said, giving his shoulders a shrug. From another pouch her pulled out a dark, glass like chunk of rock that seemed to drink in the fire light, it was warm to touch. With the knife he made a small incision and easily cut through the supposed rock, which was actually congealed dragons blood. "Have you ever been down south?" he asked her as he worked, trying to divert the conversation away from the topics of strange potions and eating ponies. Twilight shook her head.

"i was born here in ponyville, I've never been more than a couple of miles outside the town" there was a wistful note in her voice that Strike knew all too well, it was wander lust "but I've read about it in the books, it sounds so exciting"

"It is, it's hot and there's almost no water, but you should see the cities Twilight and the people too. They wrap themselves up in turbans to shield themselves from the sun, and wear some of the brightest colours I've ever seen" he was now crushing a small plant bulb that smelt vaguely of cinnamon "I've been to the palace of the desert princes and seen the Alicorn prince Kurad on his throne, i went to the city library, it was massive, row upon row of books and tomes filled with ancient knowledge as far as the eye could see" he smiled at the look on Twilights face, she was completely enraptured by the idea of an ancient library.

"I would like to go one day" she said in a distant voice "i want to get out of here; i want to see the real sun and feel the heat on my coat"

"Yeah well, savour that feeling Twilight, i don't get it anymore" the boiling pot was filled; Strike pulled out his water cantina and filled the pot up to the brim. Once he was done with that he nestled it amongst the embers of the fire and waited for it to boil, they lapsed into silence. After a while Twilight asked him another Question.

"So...how did it happen?" it was obvious what she was talking about. Strike just stared into the flames.

"It's very taboo to ask a vampire how they where sired" he said, watching the fire dance and crackle.

"Oh..."

"I'm just kidding" he shifted in his seat to get comfortable "it was about a two hundred years ago if memory serves, and i believe it does" Twilight was watching him, her fear slipping away to be replaced to by curiosity. "One night when i was out chopping wood for my father i heard a scream coming from the house, so i ran back. When i got inside i found the walls painted in blood and two unicorns beating my father with cudgels whilst my mother watched bound and gagged" he cleared his throat, Twilight noticed that there wasn't any hint of emotion in his voice. "Just as i went to stop them a massive shadow came up behind me, and i turned around and there she was, my blood mother Luna. She told the unicorns to stop, but them one of them whacked me in the back of the head and i blacked out. When i came to my mother was covered in blood and my father had most of his teeth missing. I kept begging Luna t stop, but she wouldn't, and when my dad told her to get off me, her servants beat his brains out and smashed his skull. Luna then told me to '_say goodbye to mummy_' and then she stabbed her through the throat. I got so angry that i snapped the ropes that held me and killed her servants with my bare hooves, one by one. But Luna was too fast for me, and once i was done with her thralls she easily over powered me. That was when she turned me, she said she was so impressed that she was going to give me a gift" Strike snorted and smiled " '_just a simple gift'_ she said '_it's just a little kiss' _" and with that she buried her fangs into my neck and did this to me" he gestured to himself "that was when i got the name Strike to, she told me that my old name was from when i was weak, so my name was weak too, i don't remember my old name anymore"

Twilight couldn't help but stare "may i..."

"Yes?"

"May i see it? Where she bit you?" Strike gave her a cold stare, but then he slowly nodded. Twilight slid off the chair and slowly approached him, wary of getting this close to a predator.

"If you want to look then just get it over with, I've already said i'm not going to eat you, so just get on with it" Strike said with an irritated voice. When Twilight reached him her turned his head to expose the right side of his neck, it was smooth and unblemished.

"It's not here" Twilight said "is it on the other side?"

"Oh" Strike began to rub his neck, and a strange sought of stuff that looked like dried mud began to crumble off in chunks "i hide it when i'm travelling. There you go"

He moved his hoof and Twilight could see a small bit mark and the base of his neck over one of his arteries. She reached forward and gently touched it, Strike tensed. "She did this to you?"

"Yep, the curse of the undead" strike swallowed and the skin around his neck moved "but i'm not totally cursed yet"

"Hu?"

"I'm not fully dead yet Twilight, the vampire curse hasn't completely claimed me yet, I've still got a soul" he took her hoof and placed it over his heart "feel that Twilight, that's my heartbeat, i'm not one of the monsters you fear yet" Twilight could feel it, the unusually slow beat of a heart. "That's why I've come back west; i'm looking for a cure. I've been to all four corners of the globe Twilight and found nothing, but in Bel-Alide i found it, a recipe that can stave off death and return a soul to its true body. That's why i'm here, I've collected everything else, i just need one last ingredient, and it's here in Equestria that I'll find it"

"What...what do you need" Strike stood up and towered over her, looking down at her with his bright violet eyes.

"What i need, is my mothers fangs"


	4. Chapter 4, the feeding hour

Chapter 4, the feeding hour

Strike sat in front of the fire, watching intently as the contents of the pot bubbles and boiled, by his side Twilight watched as well, listening to Strike as he taught her about the potion. "It was originally created by the caliph of Kaldush, who kept a harem of wives so large he had to build a whole new palace for them. He ordered its synthesis for those times when he...paid a visit" Strike smirked and Twilight managed a faint smile "the potion is designed to enhance the release of endorphins and other pheromones and chemicals released by our brains reward path way" he took a small wooden spoon from his cloak and gave the mix a stir. Once he was done he turned to twilight and looked her straight in the eyes, Twilight felt herself freeze. Strikes eyes where wide and had a deep violet colouration that seemed to make them shine, Twilight had similar coloured eyes, but hers where a lighter purple shade and she had been born with them. As she stared into his eyes and tried to reach the bottom of them she was unaware he had raised his hoof to her forehead, so when he lightly touched her temple she almost jumped out of her skin. "Hey, easy Twilight, i'm not going to hurt you" he said, equally surprised. He let Twilight settle before raising his hoof to her temple again, this time she didn't freak out. "What i was saying is that within the brains reward path way we produce chemicals which reward us after it detects certain emotional triggers, like happiness or the sense of smugness you get after helping someone. The chemicals released are what give us the afterglow we enjoy so much" he traced a line from her temple down to the base of her neck; he could feel Twilights pulse under her skin. "Can you turn around?" he asked

Twilight blinked "why?"

"So i can continue my demonstration" he said, in a voice that stated he thought it bizarre she could think he would do anything else. Twilight turned around she her back was to him, she felt Strike run his hoof from her neck and down her spine. "The arteries and veins around the spinal cord act as the carrier of these chemicals. So when you have sex or something like that, and you feel really relaxed, it's because the receptors all over your body are getting a hefty dose of dopamine and endorphins, that's what we call 'the afterglow'" Twilight was glad her back was to strike, for some reason his mention of sex had made her blush.

"So how does that involve the potion?" '_He's not planning to have sex with me is he?'_ Twilight tried not to think about it, the idea of being raped by a vampire was not something she tended to entertain.

"the potion simply tricks the reward path way to release chemicals every time you do something, rather than if it detects a certain emotional trigger, so everything you do gives you a heightened sense of...bliss, i guess that's the best way to describe it" he took his hoof away from Twilights back and she turned around as he began stirring the pot again.

"So...why do you have it? Vampires can't feel anything, everypony knows that" Strikes jaw clenched and unclenched, for a moment Twilight thought she had crossed a line. From what she could tell the vampire was toying with her, taking whatever perverted amusement he could from her before he consumed her, but it would only take the slightest provocation for him to skip past his entertainments and get down to eating his snack.

"I'm only half dead remember? I can still feel things, emotions and hungers, just not a fully as you can" he took out the spoon and gave it a lick "needs more pepper" he produced a pouch from his cloak and gently poured a small amount of crushed pepper corns into the pot "in many way, i guess not being able to fully appreciate emotion is worse than losing it entirely. That's why I've got the potion, it brings my sensitivity to emotion and other actions back to normal levels" he began stirring again "you know a fair bit about me, so what about you Twilight? How does a mare like you become the target pray of four vampires?" now it was Twilights turn to grow quiet, reliving the past was not something she wanted to do...but then again neither was enraging her captor.

"they where my..." she choked on the word "they where my friends" she managed, feeling sullen, she could imagine that right now the vampire next to her was inwardly laughing at her misery. "But, they're not anymore, their monsters. Luna killed my friends, and these...things now wear their skins"

"How did it happen?" Strike asked, looking at her. There was something in his eyes that Twilight didn't expect to see. Empathy.

"When most of the mares in the town turned fifteen, they rounded us all up and took us to the square. When we got there we found our friends and family had been bound together, royal guards and thralls where everywhere. Luna was there, and Celestia too, and they gave us a choice. We could either join the sisterhood, and let them take our souls and reign for all eternity as the most beautiful creatures in existence, or we could watch as our families where butchered in front of us" Strike nodded, he'd been in a similar situation. "I knew they were coming, I'd seen them coming, and so I hid with Fluttershy. But the others got caught and where forced to join the sisterhood. A few months afterwards i came downstairs to find Fluttershy dead on the table, spread out in a pentagram drawn from her blood. On the wall was a message that read '_we're coming for you_'...and a few hours ago they did come for me, but instead you killed Rainbow dash" Twilight drew her legs up to her chest "now they'll kill us both" '_unless you're one of them_'

Strike just nodded, his violet eyes sad. "it hurts to lose everything you love, i miss my mother and father sometimes too" he turned back to the pot and continued stirring, the contents of the pot had broken down and were now a thick, brown gruel with lumps in it, it looked disgusting "the day after i was sired i buried them in the basement of our house, under the floor boards in the hard earth. At the time i didn't remember who they where, they were just empty faces that had no meaning. It was only a couple of months later i got my first memory, but by then i couldn't go back, i set fire to the house before i left" he took out the spoon and licked it, his tongue running over his lips as he tasted the potion "a bit better, still kinda thick, but better than before" he kept on stirring.

"So...does Luna know? That you're still alive" Twilight asked, waiting for strike to give her another cold glare, but instead he just shrugged.

"A month or so afterward i was sired i was wandering, alone, starving and with no idea what i was doing. A farmer found me when i collapsed in the middle of one of his fields, and he gave me a place to stay. His wife brewed a soup for me, and his daughter gave me this" Strike reached into his cloak and pulled out a ribbon of blue silk, it glowed in the fire, and seemed unrealistically bright in his hooves "she kept giving me looks" he gave a sad smile "but that night when they were all asleep my hunger got the better of me, and the beast in my heart emerged, and i changed. I was trapped in my own body and forced to watch as this...thing that wore my skin butchered the farmer and his wife. Then i came for his daughter, and i bled her dry" strike shuddered in disgust "the worst part was i enjoyed it, i relished her screams and when my fangs plunged into her neck i knew there was no greater sensation, even her blood tasted of fear. When i was done some part of me realised what I'd done, and i became myself again. I got out of the house into the fields and ran, leaving the slaughter house and the dead family far behind. I galloped as far as i could go, until my hooves bled and blistered and i collapsed, vomiting up blood and half digested soup" Strikes face was blank, emotionless. But Twilight stared wide eyed as he calmly recalled the memory "when i came to, Luna was standing over me, beautiful and radiant, just like a vampire queen is expected to be. She gave me a choice, join her and i would stand by her side and rule the night, and all the sisterhood would be mine to sample. Or i could crawl through the dirt like the degenerate, base born predator i was, and lose myself to the urge to feed on and consume the living" he gave the spoon another lick and after a moment nodded. He shuffled closer to the fire and pulled the pot from the embers, regardless of the fact it was boiling hot and seared his skin. He placed it on the floor, the contents of the pot gently bubbling away. "I told her that i would rather eat shit and die. So she smiled and left, flying away into the night. But before she left she gave me another gift" once again he reached into his cloak and pulled out something that glinted in the fire light, something made out of metal. "I'm only half dead, so my fangs haven't fully developed. I can't feed with them, they're too blunt to penetrate the skin, and when i do bite they cause extreme pain to the pony i'm feeding on, unlike those of my sisters, who grant bliss and pleasure" he showed the object to Twilight, who gently took it in her hooves. The object was a set of iron fangs, with an upper piece that held the canines in place at the roof of his mouth and a lower piece with smaller fangs that closed into a tight fit with upper piece. "She gave me my fangs Twilight. She gave me iron fangs" he gave the pot a final stir "now go get us some bowls and more spoons, dinners ready"

≤ΘΘΘ≥

Twilight eyed the contents of her bowl with unease and caution, the thick brown liquid within gently steamed. She pulled out her spoon and it came out with a sucking sound, lumps of ingredients still clinging to the spoon. She stirred it and almost gagged as the gruel moved in a slowly, sticky motion, the whole thing reminded her of sewage. Across the pot from her Strike was encountering no such problems, digging with glee into the thick slime he had spooned into his bowl. As she watched he drank down the 'soup' with ease, licking his lips after every mouthful, if Twilight didn't know any better she would have said he was actually enjoying it. "come on, eat up" Strike said through a mouthful of food "it's good for you" he said, he pointed his spoon at her "and from the look of you, you ain't been eaten much recently, come on Twilight" he gave her a wink, a small smile on his face "i went through all this bother to cook you a romantic dinner, at least try a bit for me" his smiled widened, and Twilight knew she should do as he said.

"Why are we eating a potion for dinner?" she asked, giving him a suspicious look through lowered eyes "you said this was some sought of pleasure potion" Strike finished his mouthful before answering.

"Your recent run in with my sisters had caused a mass release of pheromone triggers, mainly ones that cause fear. Until your body comprehend the fact you're no longer under attack and flush out the chemicals you're likely to suffer from paranoia, delusions and panic attacks. The potion causes a release of endorphins and pheromones that trigger happiness and bliss, which acts as a counter balance and keeps you stable" he took another bite "i gave you an extra portion though, so that i can actually have some intelligible conversation for tonight" he gestured to her bowl "so go on, it's not like I've drugged it or anything"

She eyed the mix one last time and dug her spoon his, wincing as she heard the gruel make a 'gloop' noise. She pulled out her spoon and stared in horror at the filth that filled her spoon, it wobbled like jelly. She gulped, closed her eyes, and shoved the spoon in her mouth, ending her torment in one swift blow. She closed her eyes tight shut and waited for her body to start to gag, but nothing happened. After at least a minute she opened one eye and saw Strike had a small smile on his face as he watched her, Twilight gave the gruel a tentative chew. It didn't taste a bad a s she thought...in fact it didn't taste of anything at all. She gave it another chew and this time the gruel tasted of peppercorns and garlic broth, her tongue slowly licked her lips. "See, it's not that bad" Strike said, his smile still in place "but i imagine your gonna get a head rush soon"

"What?" Twilight asked before she suddenly felt light headed "WHAT THE HELL HAVE YOU DONE TO ME!" she screamed, trying to stand up but instead falling back on her rump "YOU'RE GOING TO EAT ME AREN'T YOU!" Twilight felt the fear return fresher than ever. Strike was by her side in the flash of an eye, his face a mask of concern. "GET AWAY FROM ME!" Twilight made a slow punch at his face, but Strike easy blocked it.

"Twilight, calm down, i'm not going to eat you" he said in a placid voice "you're just a bit light headed that's all, it's just heightened emotion, that's all it is"

"GET AWAY FROM ME...YOU...YOU...YOU MONSTER! YOU'RE WORKING WITH THEM AREN'T YOU? YOU'RE WORKING WITH APPLEJACK AND RARITY AND PINKIE PIE? THEY WANT YOUT O KILL ME! I'M DON'T WANT TO DIE!" instantly Twilight felt her fear turn into sorrow, she slumped into Strike arms, tears flowing from her eyes and down her cheeks "i just want my friends back Strike" she sobbed into his chest, her tears causing his grey coat to darken. Strike wrapped his arms around her protectively, making gentle shushing noises "i just want them back, and life can be normal again. And we could go and eat some cake, or help Applejack in the orchards, things could be normal again..." she hugged at him even tighter, his chest was now a darker grey "...they could...they could..."

"it's ok Twilight" Strike said, slowly rocking back and forth "it's ok, nothing's going to hurt you" he took the corner of his cloak and turned her face up towards his, using the cloak to dry her tears. "It's my fault, i shouldn't have given you such a heavy dosage on your first taste. I was just trying to help, honestly" he hugged her again "i would never try to hurt you"

"...i'm...i'm sorry" Twilight sniffed.

"For what? I'm the one who caused this"

"For calling you a monster, you're not a monster. You risked yourself to save my life, and you killed Dash. And you cooked me dinner" she gestured to the potion, which was slowly cooling "it's just that...you're a vampire...and vampires..."

"Eat ponies?" he smirked "it's ok Twilight, its ok" his rocking gently slowed "if i was you i would feel the same"

"It's just that...we're the only ponies here, and it's dark, and...Your eyes, they're...they're..."

"They're the eyes of a predator, i know" he wiped her face again "in some towns they drive me off before i can even get close, and I have to spend nights hungry"

"Hungry?"

"I can't really eat proper food, since i'm half dead. I can eat it, but i don't get any sustenance from it. And i can't drink blood properly, it makes me sick. So most of the time i have to go hungry, whether I've eaten or not"

Twilight suddenly had an idea. "If you're hungry, you could...eat some of my food"

"Are you sure? I mean, i do have my own pack, and i wouldn't want to eat anything you can't spare"

"No, not that, i meant...you could eat...some of...me" Twilight felt Strikes chest tense up, his hear beat slow under his skin.

"Twilight...thank you...but i shouldn't. I mean, I've only just met you, and i mean, these aren't the best circumstances. There's vampires out there, we've got no light in here, things aren't just...right"

"What do you mean?"

"I would hurt you Twilight. My fangs aren't fully formed yet, i would only cut you, and it would be too painful. Plus...i just can't, it isn't right. Right now you're under a heavy dosage of dopamine, it's like you're drunk, i couldn't feed off you, i would be taking advantage of you"

"Oh...that's ok then...but you'll stay the night right" Strike tensed again.

"...i guess, it's too dangerous to go outside again tonight" Twilight nodded.

"I'll make the bed, I've only got one, so we'll have to share" to her surprise, Strikes cheeks became a lighter shade of grey, it took her a moment to realise he was blushing.

"No thanks...I'll just sleep by the fire tonight"

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah"

"...ok then"

As Twilight left him and went up the stairs to her room, Strike held his breath. When the end of her tail disappeared from sight he breathed a sigh of relief, he'd almost lost himself for a moment there. Twilight had actually offered to feed him, the prospect of it sent his heart racing. For a few seconds the beast in his mind had told him to take her right there, but through sheer force of will he'd overcome it. And offering to share a bed with him, Strike felt rather complimented. _'I wouldn't mind sharing a bed with you Twilight_' he thought as he lay down by the glowing ashes in the fire, wrapping his cloak around him. '_But i don't trust myself enough'_


End file.
